Sky, Elaina, and Nova and Friends!
by Sky12
Summary: The series in which the characters from 'Memories That Will Never Fade' when they're 14! See the outragious and hiliarious things the kids get themselves into in this mini series!


*Washing Day*  
  
It was another fine day in the academy, and Sky Beta woke up to an odd smell in her apartment.   
  
"Master?" Sky said, getting up and putting her pink, fuzzy slippers on. "What's that smell?"  
  
"All the dirty laundry," Dian Keto sighed, shoving a pile of clothes off the table to make room for his many data pads. "And I can't go wash it, I have all these slips to fill out and erg…"  
  
"I can wash them Master!" Sky offered, "I can ask Nova and Elaina to help me!"  
  
"I'm not to sure…"Dian Keto said, eyeing his apprentice suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, please Master? Please, please, please!!!" she begged.  
  
"Well, ok…I guess…" he said softly.  
  
"YAY!" Sky hugged her Master and ran off into her bedroom to get dressed.  
  
***  
  
"Aw, c'mon Elaina, it'll be fun," Sky said into her comlink.  
  
"Yeah, Sky needs all the help she can get!" Nova said, also into his comlink.  
  
"Hey…" Sky whined, she picked out a clean shirt, and clean pants. Putting them on she picked up her boots and screamed.  
  
"What was that?" Elaina asked.  
  
"A…a…mouse…"Sky said, her voice a bit shaky.  
  
Nova laughed. Sky growled.  
  
"Alright, I'll come," Elaina gave in, "you need all the help you can get."  
  
"I know…" Sky sighed. "Meet you at the laundry room!"  
  
"Yup," Elaina said and there was a click and she was gone.  
  
"Mhmm," Nova said and there was a click and he was also gone.  
  
Sky hung up her comlink, hooked it on her belt, threw on her belt and pulled her boots on.   
  
"Alright, let's go!" she exclaimed to herself.  
  
Dian Keto came into the room with a HUGE basket full of clothes.  
  
"Master, what's that?" Sky asked.  
  
"The dirty clothes," he replied and passed the basket to Sky.  
  
Sky fell on the floor, covered in a heap of dirty clothes.  
  
"And here's some cleaner and softener, don't forget to use a lot of softener. I like my clothes nice and soft." He dropped the cleaner and softener onto the pile.  
  
"Of course, Master," came Sky's muffled voice.  
  
***  
  
"What took ya so long?" Nova asked, leaning against one of the washers. "And what is that pile of filth you're carrying with you."  
  
"Dirty clothes," Sky huffed.  
  
"THOSE are the dirty clothes?!" Elaina gasped. "When you said you needed help with laundry, I didn't think you needed THIS much help!"  
  
"I know…" Sky sighed.  
  
"Well, let's tackle this mountain, shall we?" Nova suggested.  
  
"Yeah!" Elaina exclaimed.  
  
"Alright, let's get dirty!" Sky yelled.  
  
Nova and Elaina looked at her weird.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind…"  
  
"Are you SURE that's enough cleaner?" Sky asked.  
  
"No, it's not," Nova replied, pouring another three cups of cleaner into the washer.  
  
"Uh…Nova, the box says to put only ONE cup of cleaner suds in," Elaina pointed out.  
  
"Oh well," he replied, pouring the rest of the box in. "Now we just turn it on."  
  
There was a horrible 'clang' and a loud 'bang' and then a little 'pop'.  
  
"See, no problem!" Nova smiled.  
  
"Uh…Nova…."Sky stuttered.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Look at the machine!"  
  
Nova turned around and saw a gigantic mountain of bubbles.  
  
"Ok, so we put in TO much cleaner," Nova said, guiltily.  
  
"Just a little," Elaina replied, sarcastically.  
  
The bubbles grew bigger and bigger.  
  
"Uh…Nova…help!" yelped Sky.  
  
Nova valiantly stepped forward and pulled out his lightsaber. He swung at the bubbles, hitting them from the left and the right. A couple popped, but other than that, nothing happened.  
  
"Ok, I think that's not gonna work," Elaina squealed.  
  
"There's only one thing to do…" Sky screamed. "RUN!!!"  
  
The three bolted towards the door and came to a crashing stop when they bumped into…  
  
"Master Dian Keto!" the three exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, I came to check on what you were…OH MY GOOD STARS!!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!?!?!" Master Dian Keto yelled.  
  
Elaina and Sky pointed to Nova.  
  
"Hey…it wasn't ALL my fault!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Well, you're about to clean it all up!" Dian Keto yelled.  
  
"But, Master, HOW?!?!"  
  
"Yeah, they're multiplying!"  
  
Dian Keto pulled up the sleeves of his robes (to reveal VERY hairy arms, but that has nothing to do with the story) and trudged into the horrible bubble mountain.  
  
"No! Master! Don't do it!" cried Sky.  
  
"It'll be alright, Sky!" Elaina yelled over the popping of the bubbles and the hum of the washer.  
  
Then, the humming stopped. The bubbles seemed to cease their growing and Master Dian Keto walked out of the bubbles with a look of triumph/extreme frustration.  
  
"Well, start cleaning this up!" he exclaimed.  
  
Nova pulled out his lightsaber again.  
  
"NOT WITH YOUR LIGHTSABER!" Dian Keto yelled.  
  
He handed the three young, teens a bucket and something called 'Bubble be gone' and set them to work.  
  
"This is all your fault Nova…" Sky grumbled.  
  
"NO IT ISN'T!" he yelled back.  
  
"Oh shut it you two and starting cleaning, we'll be here for another century the way this mountain looks…" Elaina sighed and went back to work.  
  
A/N: HEY HEY HEY PEOPLE!!! I'M BACK!!!!! With yet another story!!!! This series is about the characters from 'Memories That Will Never Fade' when they are only 14. *hands out cookies to her lovely reviewers* I'M BACK AND READY FOR MORE WRITING SO STAY POSTED!!!!!!!!!!!!! Buh-bye!!!!! 


End file.
